The Adventure of a Lifetime (REBOOT)
by Fantaticnatic
Summary: Dib decides to leave earth for good. It didn't need him. But where would he go? What would happen? It didn't surprise him much when he realized he had a travel buddy. (Eventual ZADR)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back! And this will be a revamped version of my previous story 'The Adventure of a Lifetime'. I hope you all will enjoy! The first chapter will be up in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Clothes. Yeah. Food and water enough to last a lifetime?" Dib sighed and put down his checklist./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He slumped into the wooden chair in his garage./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As he looked out into his backyard, he saw a squirrel burying a nut. For a moment it seemed unaware of anything around it, as if hiding that nut were it's sole purpose in life. Then the squirrel looked around before running off up a tree. Dib knew he would miss the beautiful wildlife here./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He watched the trees sway in the wind and the clouds float by. He'd miss those too./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dib stood and ran his fingers over the wing of Tak's rebuilt ship. It was now blue and silver, it was bigger, and the language in English. Dib had modified it for his own purposes and he was definitely proud of it. The warm sun shone on his face while he smiled solemnly at the sky, he'd miss that one and only sun./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""GIR, get back here this minute. Obey your master, you pile of scrap metal! GIR!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dib wasn't sure if he'd missem that/em./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He turned his head to the right where he saw Zim, disguisless, on his PAK legs. He was chasing Gir, who ran very fast for such a short-legged robot. No matter how annoying they were, for some reason their presence never got old./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dib chuckled quietly Yeah, he'd miss them too./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He turned his back on the pair to continue checking his list, packing the things away in the cargo hold of the ship as he checked them off. It was funny how no one thought his ship suspicious. It was as big as his backyard itself and as tall as his two-story house./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He'd leave tonight, he decided. He begun to write a goodbye note to his dad and Gaz./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dib-filth! What have you done to this ship!? And what are you doing?" Zim almost screamed even though he was now looking over the human's shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dib sighed and smiled weakly at Zim./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm leaving, Zim."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What does the Dib mean 'leaving'?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm going somewhere else. I'm tired of this place, these people. Besides, my whole life I've wanted to travel the stars and now…" Dib's eyes and throat stung. He swallowed dryly. "I'm finally doing it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Because, Zim!" Dib yelled, lunging at Zim. "No one cares about me here! No one." He laughed bitterly at the goodbye note he had been writing, crumpled it up, and threw it on the garage floor. "I'm tired of this place, tired of trying to fix this place and protect it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But what if I destroy your precious mud-ball when you leave?" Zim taunted snidely./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You've never even got close to destroying earth. Besides, you know your mission was a fake." Dib shrugged./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Zim looked angry, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on, Zim. This charade has been going on 10 years too long. Earth doesn't need me. And you - well I don't know about you." Zim stared at Dib, dumbstruck and speechless. Gir appeared from behind Zim, looking unnaturally sad. "Is the big-headed boy leavin' fur ever?" Dib feigned happiness for the sake of the little robot and knelt down to his level. "I'm afraid so, little buddy." He patted Gir's head. "You take good care of Zimmy-boy, got me?" Gir shook his head vigerously, once again happy. "Good." he said as he stood straight. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to be ready to take off tonight."/p 


End file.
